


I'm sorry

by IntuitionIsKey03



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Rikuto's intense and angsty backstory, i mean they're technically based on D&D characters but whatever, my baby doesn't deserve this much pain but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntuitionIsKey03/pseuds/IntuitionIsKey03
Summary: It's been nearly 7 months since Rikuto's close encounter with death and loss of their sight.





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based on a Bad End AU I made for my OC, but I decided to continue it and make it happy.
> 
> Because god dammit, my child Rikuto deserves it. I need to stop torturing them.

Deciding that he couldn’t sleep, Glosson let out a yawn, followed by a sigh. Pushing off the covers, he got up out of bed and let his room. After he left the room, Glosson peered over to the left. The door next to his was closed but he could see that the light was still on.

‘Rikuto is still up? I should check on them.’ Glosson thought as he walked over to the door. He gave a gentle knock on the door. “Rikuto? Are you alright in there?”

He heard what sounded like a sharp gasp of breath. “I-I’m okay..!”

Glosson clenched his fist in frustration. ‘There they go again…clearly in pain but not wanting to worry me.’ “I’m coming in, okay?” He waited for Rikuto to hastily deny him entry like he always got, but he got something different.

“…Alright.”

Glosson grabbed the door knob and twisted, pushing the door open and entering Rikuto’s bedroom.

They were lying on the bed, but it looks like they quickly ran back to it from somewhere else in the room, given how messy the bed was. Glosson was going to reprimand Rikuto for moving around since all of their injuries haven’t fully healed, but the second his eye landed on the bandages covering Rikuto’s eyes, his gaze softened.

“What are you still doing up?” Glosson asked as he walked over to the bed.

“I…couldn’t sleep. What about you?”

“Me neither.”

Glosson sat down on the edge of the bed, his gaze looking over the bandages covering Rikuto’s body. He wanted to apologize, say he was sorry for not seeing how much danger Rikuto was in.

“I’m sorry.”

Glosson blinked in surprise.

“Sorry? What’re you sorry for? I should be the one apologizing.”

Rikuto shook their head. “No. I’m the one who should be sorry. I was the one who got you involved. I knew that I was being hunted and yet I still joined your group. I put you in danger and I didn’t care. I never realized how much of a danger I was until…until it was too late.” Rikuto’s shoulders began to shake and their voice became raspy, signaling they were going to cry. Something Glosson unfortunately became too familiar with. “I could’ve had your blood on my hands and I…I didn’t care! You got captured and severely injured because of me! You would’ve been safer if we never met! I’m so sorry, Glosson…I’m so sorry…”

Glosson stared at Rikuto, his face blank. He didn’t know how to react.

‘They’re…this scared? I’m such a damn fool…’

“I’m sorry too.”

Rikuto flinched, their head lifting to meet Glosson’s.

“But…why? You have noth—“

“I never bothered to ask. I never asked why you were on your own, if anything had happened to you. You were so wary of others, nearly terrified to even interact with new people, as if they were going to hurt you. I just assumed that you were naturally scared. I should’ve put two and two together and realized how badly damaged you were. You told me that I was your first friend in eight years. I was the first person you could trust but I didn’t put my trust in you and I’ll regret that for the rest of my life. And who cares if I got captured! If I wasn’t there, who knows what could’ve happened to you! If me being captured means I was able to save you…”

Glosson reached over and held Rikuto’s hands in his.

“…Then I’m glad I was.”

Glosson watched as the bandages around Rikuto’s eye started to become wet, the excess tears pouring down their cheeks. Sobs began to rack Rikuto’s body as they threw themselves at Glosson. Smiling as he fought back his own tears, Glosson wrapped his arms around Rikuto and pulled them into a warm hug.

“I’m happy that we met.”


End file.
